Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure
by captainwhiteshadow
Summary: The novelization of Pokemon Emerald. NOTICE! Sorry everyone, but I'm tired of writing this story. My writer's block isn't ending, so I'm putting it up for adoption. And if you want to know some things I had planned for the plot, message me.
1. Welcome to Littleroot Town!

**Diclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters used in this fic.**

**A/N: This is my second fic I ever wrote. My first one sucked and wasn't getting any reviews so I erased it. Please tell me if you like this one. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Enjoy!**

**Welcome To Littleroot Town!**

Rumble rumble rumble rumble rumble. The sound of tires rolling along a dirt road could be heard from inside of the giant moving van. The engine roared all the way from Johto. Brendan hated the idea of moving to Hoenn. He hated the idea of leaving all his friends behind. Most of all...he hated how he had to ride in the back of the moving van!

"Stupid mom...." Brendan muttered to himself. "I can't believe she's making me ride in the back just so that she can ride up front with the mover guy. I bet she's making out with him."

Brendan's dad had moved to the Hoenn region about a month earlier. He had some 'official business' to attend to. His parents actually got divorced about six years ago. Brendan's mom got full custody, but she still thought that Brendan should spend time with his father. That's the reason why they were moving to the Hoenn region from Johto. Also, the air there was supposed to be cleaner than back in Johto.

Brendan reached into his backpack and pulled out a picture of his friends from Johto. His best friend, Chris, who was a pokemon trainer, stood to the right of Brendan with a smile. He would always tell Brendan about his adventure from Kanto to Johto with his pokemon. Brendan envied Chris. Brendan's mom never let him have a pokemon. Chris wore a red and white hat, and he had brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, and blue jeans. Brendan wore a green bandana around his silver hair that was spiked in the back. He wore a red and black shirt, and black pants. To the left of Brendan, stood his best friend's sister, Amy. She wore a white hat over her long, brown hair. She wore a blue tank top and a red miniskirt.

...That picture was taken right before Brendan and his mom left.

Suddenly, the moving van skidded to a halt. A box went flying straight at Brendan, who just barely dodged it in time.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST TWICE OVER!!!" Brendan yelled as he grabbed his picture that flew in the air when the box came at him. "Argh! Did they have to stop so suddenly?!"

Just then, the back of the moving van slid open and Brendan hopped out. He looked around. There were two houses and one large building. One of the houses was Brendan's, the other was his new neighbor's, and the large building was what looked to be a lab.

Brendan raise an eyebrow. "This is Littleroot? Wow...no wonder it's not very populated. It's out in the middle of friggin' nowhere, and there are only three buildings....WE CAME HERE FOR THIS?!"

"Honey! Come inside and see our new home!" Brendan's mother shouted from the door of their new house.

"If you can even call this place 'home'," Brendan mumbled to himself as he shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked towards the door.

When he got inside, Brendan saw that there were a few Vigoroths helping to unpack boxes. One of them was placing the T.V. in the room, while another one was just randomly walking around with a box, wondering where to put it. This was the first time he had seen a Vigoroth. They weren't found in the Johto region. Honestly, from the look of these ones, and judging by their stupidity, Brendan hoped he would never see one again.

"Honey, why don't you go up to your room and see what it's like?" his mother suggested.

"Yeah, whatever..." Brendan said as he walked towards the staircase that led up to his room.

"Don't you take that attitude with me young man!" his mom shouted. Brendan just rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

When he got upstairs, he noticed that everything was already there. His bed, nightstand, T.V., dressers, and his clock were all there. And, surprisingly, nothing was broken.

"Wow, for being complete morons, those Vigoroths get the job done fast," Brendan said, surprised.

He placed his backpack on his bed and sat down. He grabbed a photo frame that was laying on his nightstand, and slid the picture of him and his friends inside of it. He placed it back on his nightstand. Just then, his mom walked into the room.

"Wow, those Vigoroths did a good job!" she said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah...I guess..." Brendan said, sadly.

"Oh, cheer up! You'll make lots of new friends here in Littleroot!" his mom said in a cheery voice.

Brendan glared at her. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just go look at all the hou- oh, wait! There are only two houses in this crappy little town!"

"Quit being such a smart ass! Go over to our new neighbor's house and introduce yourself!" his mom ordered.

"Fine! It's better than staying here!" Brendan said as he grabbed his backpack and left the house.

When he got outside, he took another look around the little town, hoping that maybe he just miscounted the number of buildings. 1, 2, 3...guess not. He walked over to the house next to his. Above the door, a sign read "Birch Residence" in big letters. Brendan knocked on the door. A few moments later, a woman with black hair answered the door.

"Hello! And who might you be?" the woman greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Brendan Richards. My family and I just moved here from Ecruteak City in Johto. We're your new neighbors," Brendan introduced himself.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Brendan," the woman said. "You know, I have a daughter that's about your age. You should go upstairs and meet her."

Brendan stared at the woman for a moment, suspicious of her. He decided to go inside anyway. When he got inside, he saw that the Birch's house was similar to his. Even the T.V. was in the same place. He started to walk up the stairs.

"Aw, crap!" a young girl with long brown hair, who was wearing mostly red clothes and a red bandana, shouted. "Where did I put it?!"

"Where did you put what?" Brendan asked as he entered the room.

The girl turned around, surprised to see some random boy in her room. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Um...I'm Brendan, your new neighbor," Brendan replied.

"Well, do you always go barging into random people's houses and sneaking up on them, waiting for the perfect moment to attack?!" the girl asked, angrily.

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Um...what? No, your mom told me to come up here and meet you. So, what's your name?"

The girl just stood there for a moment, calming down a little. "Oh...um...I'm May Birch! I'm the daughter of the great pokemon researcher, Professor Birch."

"May, huh? Well, nice to meet ya!" Brendan said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too...but if you ever just randomly come barging into my room again, I'll hurt you...badly." May threatened in a cold voice.

Brendan laughed nervously, then asked, "So, I heard you say you were looking for something. Need any help?"

"Uh...sure. I was looking for my pokem- oh! There it is!" May said, walking over to a red and white ball laying on the floor.

"You were looking for that?" Brendan asked. "How could you miss that? I saw it when I first came in!"

May glared at Brendan. "Shut up! Like you've never lost anything before!"

"But it was right in the middle of the floor!" Brendan said.

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't you have to finish unpacking or something?"

"Yeah, I guess... " Brendan said. "So...It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see ya around."

"Well, duh, we're the only two families living in this town. Who else would you see? Mary Poppins?" May said sarcastically.

"Psh...oh please! Everyone knows that Mary Poppins lives in China!" Brendan said.

May stared at Brendan for a moment. "Brendan, she lives in London...and you're an idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Brendan remarked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Real mature Brendan...real mature," May replied.

_She may be kind of mean...but damn is she hot!_ Brendan thought to himself.

After Brendan left the Birch's house, he decided to check out that lab-like building. He walked up to its double steel doors and opened them. Once inside, he noticed many high tech devices and machines. He saw a man in a scientist uniform and walked over to him.

"Yo! Are you Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

The man turned around and replied, "No, I am his assistant, Marcus. Professor Birch in out in the woods, studying pokemon. If you need to speak with him, then you should find him out there in the northern part of Littleroot."

"Alright, thanks, see ya!" Brendan said.

Brendan decided to walk up to the northern part of town, where the forest was. He wanted to meet this 'great pokemon researcher'. When he got to the northern part of Littleroot, he heard a growling noise. It was coming from up ahead.

"Help! Somebody, anybody, please help me!" a voice cried out.

Brendan ran towards the direction of the voice. Suddenly, he saw a man with brown hair and a white trench coat, being attacked by a little black and gray dog pokemon. He was up in a tree, sitting on a branch.

"You there!" the man shouted. "Please, reach into my bag and grab a pokeball! Get this Poochyena away from me!"

Brendan looked on the ground and saw a brown bag with three pokeballs in it. "Uh, which one do I choose?"

"Any one! Just please hurry!" the man shouted.

Brendan reached into the bag and grabbed the first one he saw. "Okay, here we go! Whoever you are, give it your best shot!" Brendan threw the ball and it landed on the ground. The ball opened, and out from it emerged...

------------------------------

Who is this strange man? Why is he being attacked. Also, what pokemon will emerge from the pokeball that Brendan threw? All these questions will be revealed in the next chapter of...Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	2. Mudkip to the Rescue!

**Mudkip To The Rescue!**

Brendan threw the pokeball, and out from it emerged a small, blue, fish-like pokemon. It had a fin on it's head and a fish tail. It had orange, spikey cheeks. Other than some of its fishy assets, it was shaped somewhat like a small dog.

"Mudkip! Kip, kip, mud!" the creature called Mudkip said.

"Alright! A Mudkip!" Brendan said. "Okay Mudkip, attack!"

"Um...kid, you have to tell it which attack to use," the man said, annoyed.

Brendan blinked. "Oh yeah...um...Mudkip, tackle that Poochyena!"

Mudkip ran towards the Poochyena and tackled it hard. Poochyena slid across the ground a little.

"Alright! Nice one Mudkip! Now, hit it again with tackle!" Brendan shouted.

Mudkip charged at the Poochyena again, but this time, Poochyena dodged it and bit Mudkip. Mudkip screamed in pain.

"Hang in there Mudkip! Um...use growl!" Brendan said.

Mudkip growled at Poochyena. Poochyena backed off a little.

"Great! Now finish it off with another tackle!" Brendan commanded.

Mudkip tackled Poochyena one more time. Poochyena was hurt badly now. It ran off quickly into the woods.

"Good job Mudkip!" Brendan said. "Now, return!" He called Mudkip back into it's pokeball.

The man climbed down from the tree and walked over to Brendan.

"Thank you so much!" the man said. "I've been up in that tree for about fifteen minutes. It's a good thing that you came along and saved me."

"Your welcome," Brendan said. "So, are you Professor Birch?"

"Yes, that would be me. You must be Brendan Richards, right?" Professor Birch asked.

Brendan was surprised. How did he know about him? "Yeah, that's me. How did you know my name?"

"I will explain when we get back to my lab," Professor Birch said as he picked up his bag. "Come, let's go before any more wild pokemon attack us!"

When Brendan and Professor Birch got to the lab, Professor Birch laid his bag down on a table. He went over to a fridge and pulled out two Cokes. He handed one to Brendan as they sat down at the table. Now that Brendan looked around, he noticed there was another room in the lab that was kind of like a sencond house of his.

_He must work here late at night sometimes,_ Brendan thought. He took a sip from his Coke.

"Now, I have heard many great things about you from your father," Professor Birch said, "He told me that you and your mother were moving to Littleroot today. He also told me that you didn't have a pokemon yet, but you were interested in them."

"Yeah...my mom never let me have one," Brendan said. "She was afraid of me leaving. My dad gave me a Cyndaquil once for my tenth birthday, but then mom took it away and yelled at my dad. That's why they got devorced."

"Hm...well, I'm sorry to hear that. Ah! I have an idea! Why don't you keep that Mudkip you fought with? You did handle it impressively, afterall. It obeyed you as if you two had known eachother forever."

Brendan's face lit up. "You mean it?! I can really keep Mudkip?"

Professor Birch nodded. "Of course! Pokemon make great friends."

"Thanks! I'll take really great care of Mudkip!" Brendan said as he stared at the pokeball. "I'll have to hide this from mom, though."

"Hey, have you met my daughter yet?" Professor Birch asked.

"Oh, you mean May? Yeah, I met her earlier today," Brendan replied. "Why?"

"May is studying pokemon, like me. If you want to find out some useful information on pokemon, you should go talk to her," Professor Birch said.

"Okay, i'll do that," Brendan said. "I guess I could ask her what kind of pokemon Mudkip is. See ya later!" He quickly finished off his drink and threw it away.

Brendan walked outside the lab. He couldn't believe all that happened. He had just moved to Littleroot about an hour ago, and he's already met a hot neighbor, rescued a professor from a Poochyena, and got his very own pokemon. Today was turning out to be a good day afterall.

He walked towards May's house and knocked on the door. Her mother answered again.

"Oh, back so soon? What do you need?" she asked.

"Is May home?" Brendan asked.

"No, I'm sorry. She went out to route 103 to study the wild pokemon living there. She's probably still up there. You could catch her if you hurry," Mrs. Birch replied.

"Which way is route 103?" Brendan asked.

"It's just up past Littleroot and Oldale Town. It's not that far from here," Mrs. Birch explained.

"Thank you. I'll go find her," Brendan said.

Brendan walked up to the northern part of town, back to the forest area. When he got there, he noticed many patches of tall grass. Most likely places for pokemon to hide. He stepped further into the woods. After about ten minutes, he saw a clearing. It was Oldale Town. It was a little bigger than Littleroot. It still only had two houses, but there was a pokemon center and a pokemart.

"Huh, so this is Oldale Town..." Brendan said to himself. "Does every freakin' town have only two houses?! Can this even be called a town? Oh well, at least it's bigger than Littleroot...I guess."

He looked around. There were a few people here and there. Not much to see, but who was he to complain? He lived in a town that made Rhode Island look big. He saw a man looking at something on the ground. Brendan walked over to the man.

"Hey, what'cha lookin' at?" Brendan asked.

"Halt! Don't come near these tracks! I'm examining some rare pokemon tracks I found lying in this dried up mud!" the man said.

Brendan looked down at the tracks. They were shoe tracks with the Nike symbol on the bottom. Brendan raised an eyebrow. Either this guy is stupid, or there's some kind of shoe-wearing pokemon walking around town.

"Yeah, well, goodluck with that," Brendan said as he walked away.

Brendan started walking north, towards route 103. When he got there, he noticed that it was almost all forest again. He walked deeper into the woods, and when he did, he started to see the figure of a person up ahead.

_That must be May, _ Brendan thought to himself.

He was right. May stood in a grassy area, looking around. She was jotting down something on a piece of paper.

"Hey, May!" Brendan shouted as he ran up to the young girl.

May turned around at the sound of Brendan's voice. She was surprised to see him here. "Oh, hey...um...Jake! What's up?"

Brendan glared at her. "It's Brendan, and I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Right...I knew that. So, what do you need?" May asked.

"Well, your dad just gave me a Mudkip. I hardly know any of its attacks. I don't even know what kind of pokemon it is!" Brendan explained.

May looked at him funny. "My dad gave you a pokemon? Why would he give a pokemon like Mudkip to someone who doesn't even know what kind of pokemon it is?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Brendan said with a huge grin.

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just let me see your Mudkip."

Brendan took Mudkip out of its pokeball and handed it to May. She examined the small fish-like pokemon for a second before handing it back to Brendan.

"Mudkip is a mud-fish pokemon. He's male. He's at level 5. His attacks are tackle and growl," May said.

"Wow, you got all that from just looking at him?" Brendan asked.

"No, my dad caught that Mudkip a while ago, along with Treecko and Torchic. Of course I know all about that pokemon. I'm the daughter of its previous owner," May said.

Brendan was dumbfounded. "Oh...yeah. Hey, wait, how do you know it's at level 5?"

"Because that's the level my dad caught it at," May said.

"Well, how do you know I haven't leveled it up a little since I got it?" Brendan asked.

"Because you didn't know the first thing about it until I told you, you just got it about an hour ago, and it's not even hurt from battles," May explained.

"Psh, look at that then!" Brendan pointed to a small bite mark on Mudkip that came from Poochyena.

May raised her eye brow. "Wow...you really haven't done any real battling if that's the only injury your Mudkip has."

"Well maybe Mudkip's just a strong pokemon who totally kicks any pokemon's ass that gets in our way!" Brendan retorted.

"Fine, then prove it!" May said. "What do you say we have a little battle right now?"

Brendan thought for a moment. There's no way that he would EVER let May get the best of him. Plus it would be good training. "You're on!"

------------------------------

Already, a battle with another trainer. Not just any trainer, but May Birch! Can Brendan and his new friend Mudkip handle whatever May throws at them? What kind of pokemon does May have? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	3. Brendan vs May

**Brendan vs May**

Brendan and May stood about twenty feet apart from eachother.

"Alright, here are the rules! One on one pokemon battle! First one to be unable to battle wins!" May shouted.

"Alright! Go Mudkip!" Brendan yelled as he threw the pokeball containing his watery friend. Mudkip emerged from the ball in a flash of light.

"Come on out Torchic!" May said as she threw her pokeball. A small, orange chick-like pokemon emerged from the red and white ball.

Brendan stared at the bird pokemon for a second. "A Torchic, huh? Well, it's nothing that Mudkip can't handle! Now, Mudkip, tackle it!"

Mudkip charged at Torchic and hit it hard. Torchic flew back a little.

"Come on Torchic! Don't take that from him! Use scratch attack!" May commanded.

Torchic ran up to Mudkip and scratched him with her talons. Mudkip closed his eyes and flinched a little from the assault.

"Mudkip, hang in there! Use growl!" Brendan shouted.

Mudkip growled at Torchic, making her shake a little.

"Great, now hit it with a tackle!" Brendan yelled.

"Torchic, dodge it and follow up with another scratch attack!" May shouted.

Mudkip ran at Torchic, but Torchic jumped over him, scratching the top of his head as she did. Mudkip was getting tired. Brendan didn't think he could take much more.

"Don't give up Mudkip! I know you can do it! Use tackle one more time, and hit her hard!" Brendan yelled.

Mudkip quickly charged at Torchic and got a direct hit on her. Torchic tried to stand, but soon fell to the ground. May called her pokemon back to its ball.

"Torchic...you did a good job. Now, take a long rest," May said, disappointed at her loss. She couldn't believe that Brendan, a beginner pokemon trainer, beat her. Of course, she was a beginner, too. She got Torchic only a day before he arrived, but still....

"Hey, May, great job!" Brendan said as he held out his hand in front of her. "Your Torchic is really strong! Mudkip almost lost."

May smacked his hand away out of frustration. "Whatever! It's just because you had the type advantage!"

Brendan blinked. "But, Mudkip doesn't know any water moves yet."

May glared at him. "Fine! You win. I'm going home." She gathered her things and started heading back to Littleroot.

Brendan just stared at her for a moment as she walked off. Then he looked at Mudkip. "Come on Mudkip, return." He held out Mudkip's pokeball and called him back. Brendan stuck his hands behind his head and started walking home.

May noticed that Brendan was walking behind her. "Why are you following me?!" May asked.

"We take the same route home, remember?" he replied in a bored tone.

May clinched her fists. He was really starting to getting on her nerves with his sarcastic, cocky attitude. But she had to admit, he was a good beginner. She would never tell him that though. She just hated losing. Especially to him.

Just then, she noticed that Brendan had stopped walking. She looked around. She didn't see him.

"Brendan? Where are you? Brendan! You better not be playing some lame joke on me!" May yelled.

Just then, Brendan walked out from behind a tree.

May raised an eye brow. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, heh heh, sorry, I had to pee," Brendan laughed nervously.

"Ew, that's gross! Going out in the woods!" May said.

"What? Like you've never done- hey what's that?" Brendan asked, pointing to something up ahead.

May turned around to see something small with black and gray hair lying on the ground. "Hey, that looks like a..."

------------------------------

Brendan just won his first official trainer battle. May doesn't seem to be too thrilled about her loss. What is this thing that lies just up ahead of the two trainers? Is it dangerous? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	4. Poochyena Panic!

**Poochyena Panic!**

"Hey, that looks like a Poochyena!" May said. "It looks hurt!"

Just then, Brendan remembered the events that happened earlier that day with Professor Birch. _That must be the same Poochyena from this morning, _he thought.

"Hey, Brendan, get over here quick!" May shouted.

Brendan hurried over to May and the Poochyena. "Is it okay?"

"Does it look okay to you?! We need to get it to a pokemon center right away!" May shouted.

"R-right!" Brendan carefully picked up the injured Poochyena. "Let's go!"

Brendan and May hurried to Oldale Town with Poochyena. They ran to the pokemon center as fast as they could. The automatic doors slid open, and Brendan and May rushed up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, nurse, we have an emergency! This Poochyena is badly injured! It needs attention right away!" May said.

The nurse took the injured pokemon quickly and put it on a mobile bed. "I'll be back in a minute," she said.

Brendan and May sat down in some empty seats in the waiting room.

"Whew...that was close," May said. "It's a good thing we got here so fast."

"May..." Brendan started.

May looked over to him. "Hm? What is it?"

"I know how that Poochyena got hurt," Brendan said. "It was my fault. That's the same Poochyena that attacked your father this morning. I defeated it with Mudkip, and then it ran off. I didn't realize how hurt it was."

"You did this?!" May shouted loud enough for the whole pokemon center to here. "How could you?!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?! It was attacking your dad! I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" Brendan shouted back.

"Ugh! You drive me insane!" May yelled.

"Well, _sorry_ I tried to help!" Brendan said as he crossed his arms.

A few minutes passed before the nurse came back out. "Excuse me, I need to ask a few questions concerning Poochyena. Which one of you is its trainer?"

May didn't answer. She was too mad to speak.

"Um...actually, we just found it on route 103. It doesn't belong to either of us," Brendan said.

"Well, one of you is going to have to take responsibility for it. We were able to heal most of its injuries by ourselves, but it'll have to stay in a pokeball so that it can be fully healed in the rejuvenator. Do either of you have any spares?" the nurse asked.

Brendan shook his head 'no.' "We just started being trainers. We don't have any."

"I have some," May said as she took out an empty pokeball from the pouch she carried at her hips. "You can use this." She handed the ball to the nurse.

The nurse took the pokeball and headed to the back room. About an hour passed since then.

"Hey, Brendan...." May started. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I was just mad because I lost. I hate losing to anyone. I was mad because I had my Torchic a day before you, and you still beat me."

Brendan was surprised. He didn't expect May to apologize. "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it!" He said with a huge grin.

May looked at Brendan. He was kind of cute when he smiled. For being kind of clueless and sarcastic sometimes, he really is a kind hearted person. "Thanks," she said.

Just then, the back door slid open and the nurse came out with the pokeball that held Poochyena within it. She walked over to the two new trainers. "Your Poochyena is back to full health. He'll be just fine." She handed the pokeball to May. "Take good care of him, now!"

After thanking the nurse, Brendan and May left the pokemon center.

"Hey, Brendan, catch!" May said as she tossed Poochyena's pokeball to Brendan.

Brendan caught the ball in his hands. He stared at it for a moment. "What's this for? It's your pokeball."

"You're the one that beat him up, so he's your responsibility," May said.

"Uh...huh?! Wait, but the nurse gave it to you!" Brendan said.

May glared coldly at him. Brendan took this as a sign to shut up and take the ball. He was actually happy to have another pokemon on his team. Two in one day!

It was starting to get dark. They needed to get home quickly before their parents got worried. They started walking. Brendan wondered how his mom would react if she knew that he had two pokemon.

"So...." Brendan started. "Why do you hate losing so bad?"

May took a moment to reply. "Because I'm the daughter of the great Professor Birch. Everyone expects me to do great things and have strong pokemon, like him. Everyone wants me to be a pokemon professor when I'm older, but...that's not what I want to do."

Brendan stared at her. He didn't realize that was the reason she hated losing. But now that he thought about it, that made sense. He could relate to that in a way.... "So, what do you want to be?"

"I...I want to be a pokemon trainer. I want to travel the world and see new places! I've never been able to because of my dad's work place. I've lived in Littleroot my whole life! I just wanna get out of here!" May said.

Brendan thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "Hey, why don't we travel together? We'll become real pokemon trainers and see the world!"

If May thought Brendan had lost his mind before, now she KNEW he was nuts. "Did you hear me? I can't leave! Who would help my dad with his research?"

Brendan had a sly grin on his face. May didn't like the looks of it.

"Brendan...what are you- AHH!"

Brendan grabbed May by the wrist. "Come on, follow me!" he said.

The two ran towards a man who was looking at the ground with a magnifying glass. Brendan was glad to see that the crazy shoe-examining guy was still there.

"Hey, remember me?" Brendan asked the man.

The man turned around to see the two young teens standing above him. He got up from the ground and said, "Yeah, your that kid from earlier. What do you need?"

"Um...you like researching things, right?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, why?" the man replied.

"Well, have you heard of a man named Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

The man's eyes went wide. "HAVE I?! He's only the greatest pokemon professor in the entire world!"

May caught on to Brendan's plan. "He's looking for a new lab assistant. How would you like to work for him?"

The man packed his gear and seemed to run towards Littleroot at the speed of light.

"Um...I guess that's a yes!" Brendan said with a smile. He then noticed that he was still holding May's hand. He let go immediately, and they both blushed. "Uh...so, I guess this means we can travel now, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," May replied.

The two started on their way back to Littleroot Town. They had to hurry, before it got any darker.

------------------------------

Brendan and May are starting their very own pokemon journey. With a new Poochyena on Brendan's team, things are looking brighter for them...or is it? How will their parents react to hearing the news? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	5. Setting Out! Part 1

**Setting Out! (Part 1)**

The two new trainers got back to Littleroot about half an hour after their little incident with Poochyena. The sun was now down over the horizon. The once azure sky was now a darker shade of blue and gray. The two said their goodbyes and went home for the night.

"Ah, home at last!" May said as she stretched. Her mom wasn't mad that she was out so late. Usually, May stayed out late helping her dad with research. She plopped down on her nice comfy bed. She could have fallen asleep right then an there, if it wasn't for the fact that she was starving to death.

May walked downstairs to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and got some things to make a sandwich. She also got out a small red container that held Torchic's food. After she and Torchic were done eating, she went back upstairs to go to bed.

Brendan walked up to his front door. He reached for the knob, but hesitated for a moment.

_Well...here goes nothing,_ Brendan thought.

He turned the knob and walked inside. He didn't notice anyone. _Maybe she went to bed already..._

Just then, his mother rushed downstairs. " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! "

Brendan froze in his tracks. "Uh...I-I was hanging out with May for the day."

"You didn't even think to call for me to see if you were okay?!" His mom was furious...and, by the looks of things, extremely drunk. She was slurring her words, partly from anger and partly from being intoxicated. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air. Brendan hadn't noticed it before, but now it was clear.

"I couldn't! I don't have a cell phone and we were in Oldale Tow- I mean...um..." Brendan didn't think before he spoke. He was screwed now.

"YOU WERE IN OLDALE TOWN?!" his mom yelled. "How the hell did you get to Oldale Town?!"

Brendan knew he was defeated. He had to tell her everything. "Mom...the truth is...Professor Birch gave me a pokemon for helping him out today. I found May on route 103, and we had a battle. Afterwards, we found an injured Poochyena in the woods. We took it to the Oldale Town pokemon center and healed it. May gave it to me afterwards. Mom...May and I want to travel the world as pokemon trainers."

That was it. His mom was angrier than the devil himself. "You...did...WHAT?! Oh hell no! You are not leaving me here all alone just to run of on a little adventure with some whore!"

"She's not a whore, and I'll do whatever I want!" Brendan argued back.

"I'll teach you what happens when you disobey me!" His mom picked up a belt that was just lying around randomly.

Brendan closed his eyes and braced himself. He knew what was coming. It had happened once before when he was a little kid. He stole a candy bar from the store once when he was nine, and his mom beat him for it. And if he thought _that_ was bad, then this was gonna be hell.

Just then, Mudkip and Poochyena popped out of their pokeballs and stood in front of Brendan. Brendan was shocked to see them out on their own. Poochyena growled at Ms. Richards. Brendan had helped Poochyena recover, and it wasn't going to let anyone hurt Brendan...not even his own mother. Mudkip thought of Brendan as his best friend now. He wasn't going to let Brendan be hurt.

"Ugh! Why you little mongrels! I'll get you, too!" His mom tried to whip Poochyena, but Poochyena caught the belt in his mouth. Poochyena tore the belt away from Ms. Richards' grasp. Mudkip learned, and shot a water gun attack at Ms. Richards' face. This knocked her back a little, giving Brendan enough time to recall Mudkip and Poochyena, and run up to his room and lock the door.

"Whew, that was close...." Brendan said as he leaned down and rested against the door.

Just then, there was a loud and hard banging on the door. Brendan got up quickly and pushed his dresser against the door.

"Open this damn door!" His mother shouted from behind the door.

Brendan looked in his closet and quickly put some clothes into his backpack. He packed about a couple days worth of snacks that he was keeping in his dresser. He had clothes, food, water, and an old sleeping bag. He grabbed the picture of his friends from Johto and put it in his backpack as well. He had Mudkip and Poochyena's pokeballs attached to his belt. He was ready to go. He kissed his bed and his T.V. goodbye. He knew he wouldn't see them again for awhile.

Brendan ran over to his bed and grabbed the sheets. He tied them together in a knot and threw them out the window.

_Okay, just like in the movies! I'll just climb down the sheets and... _

He then noticed that he literally threw the sheets out the window without tying them to the bed first. They were now on the ground outside in a jumbled pile. "Crap! Man, this is gonna hurt!"

Brendan jumped out his window and landed in a bush. "Dammit!" he cried out in pain. He got up and started running towards the lab.

He tried knocking on the door. No one answered. "I guess they're all at home sleeping...." Brendan muttered to himself. "Well, I guess we're sleeping out here tonight, guys." He let Mudkip and Poochyena out of their pokeballs. He took his sleeping bag out of his backpack and laid it out on the ground. Mudkip and Poochyena scrambled into the sleeping bag and snuggled up beside Brendan. They all fell asleep quickly.

------------------------------

Brendan has just run away from an abusive mother. What will happen now? Will he and May be able to escape Littleroot and Ms. Richards? Find out in part two of Setting Out!

------------------------------


	6. Setting Out! Part 2

**Setting Out! (Part 2)**

Brendan awoke to find that it was now morning. He saw that Poochyena and Mudkip were awake and seemed to be talking to each other in pokemon language. Brendan sat up and rubbed his eyes. His back was sore from sleeping on the ground, but if he was going to be a true pokemon trainer, he would have to get used to sleeping on the ground.

Just then, he saw May and Professor Birch turn the corner. They noticed him lying on the ground with Mudkip and Poochyena.

"Brendan? What are you doing out here?" May asked.

Brendan got up and put his sleeping bag away. "It's a long story."

"Well, come inside. We'll talk about it over breakfast." Professor Birch said as he took out his keys and unlocked the door to the lab.

Once inside, they walked to a separate part of the lab that looked like a kitchen. Professor Birch made breakfast for them all, even the pokemon. They had eggs, bacon, and toast. Brendan thanked him for the food.

"So, tell us what happened," Professor Birch said.

Brendan explained what happened. About how his mom tried to beat him, and how his pokemon saved him. How he ran away from home and how he ended up sleeping outside. They were both shocked to here this.

"Are you serious?!" May asked, her voice filled with shock and concern. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea your mother was like that."

Brendan waved it off. "It's fine...I'm kinda used to it actually. We've never really gotten along all that well."

"Well, I'm sorry to here that. You're welcome to stay at our house for a while if you'd like," Professor Birch said.

"It's fine. Actually...May and I were wondering if we could go on our own pokemon journey," Brendan said. "We want to become real trainers, and see new places and pokemon."

Brendan and May were both very nervous to hear what her father's answer would be. They hoped it wouldn't be anything like Ms. Richards'.

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea!" Professor Birch said, a wide grin plastered on his face.

The two teens breathed a sigh of relief. They were glad that May's dad was more reasonable.

"Besides, it just so happens that a man came to my lab last night and asked to be my assistant! Can you believe that?" Professor Birch said with a grin.

Brendan and May laughed nervously, remembering the man from last night.

"But, if you plan on doing this, you'll need the proper equipment," Professor Birch said. He got up and walked over to a metal desk nearby.

On the desk were two small, red, encyclopedia-like machines. Professor Birch picked them up, along with some other things, and walked back to the table.

"Here, these are called pokedex's. They will tell you anything you need to know about pokemon. What kind of pokemon it is, there name, what they like, what they don't like, you get the idea," Professor Birch said as he handed them each a pokedex.

"Wow! Thanks dad!" May said, examining the small object.

"Yeah, thanks professor!" Brendan said.

Professor Birch reached into his lab coat pocket and took out some empty pokeballs. There were six for each of them. "Here, these will allow you to catch other types of pokemon that you encounter on your journey."

Brendan and May took the pokeballs and thanked him. They were ready to leave now.

"One more thing before you go...." Professor Birch said. "May, while you're on your travels, I want you to send me all the data from your pokedex to my lab, so that I can study it and tell you guys how you're doing."

"Sure thing dad," May replied.

"And Brendan, if you want to become a great pokemon trainer, you should battle the Elite Four, a group of top notch pokemon masters in the Hoenn Pokemon League. In order to gain access to the Pokemon League, you must collect eight gym badges from the gym leaders around Hoenn."

Brendan nodded. "Eight gym badges, got it!"

After they were done eating, the two new trainers set out for the start of their very own adventure. They said their goodbyes to Professor Birch and May's mom. Brendan didn't think it would be a good idea to tell his mom they were leaving. Their first stop, Oldale Town!...Again....

------------------------------

Brendan and May set out on their very own adventure. Many obstacles and challenges await them ahead. Can they handle the life of a pokemon trainer? Keep reading and find out!

------------------------------


	7. A Buggy New Friend

**A Buggy New Friend**

Brendan and May were on route 101 now. They had been walking for about half an hour. It's actually not that long of a path really. The only reason it was taking so long was because of all the pokemon May wanted to examine. It was starting to get on Brendan's nerves. They could have been in Oldale about fifteen minutes ago if May didn't keep stopping to check out new pokemon. So far, they had seen six Zigzagoons, three Poochyenas and a Wingull.

"Waaah!" May screamed.

Brendan, who was walking slightly ahead of May, turned around to see that she was lying on the floor in the fetal position. He raised an eye brow. "Um...you okay there?"

May pointed to something small and red that was crawling on the ground in front of her. It had a spiky back, two yellow spikes on it's rear, and one large yellow horn on it's head. It looked almost like one of the Caterpies that Chris showed Brendan back in Johto.

"It's gonna kill me!" May shouted.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "I really doubt that May. Let's see what it is first." He pulled out his pokedex and flipped it open.

"Wurmple: The Caterpillar pokemon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes," the pokedex said in an electronic voice.

Brendan closed the pokedex and put it back in his pocket. "You see May? It's nothing to worry about. In fact, I think it's kinda cool!"

May glared at him. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me out here!"

Brendan rolled his eyes. He pulled out Mudkip's pokeball and threw it. "Go Mudkip! Tackle that Wurmple!"

As soon as Mudkip emerged from the ball, he charged at Wurmple and hit it dead on. Wurmple flew back a few feet. It really must not be that strong. Wurmple got back up and used string shot on Mudkip. Mudkip was now covered in some kind of sticky goo. It lowered his speed.

"Mudkip, use water gun!" Brendan called out.

Mudkip opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at Wurmple. Wurmple was knocked back again. It tried to stand, but it was too weak to do that, so it just fell back down.

"Alright! Good job Mudkip! Return!" Brendan called Mudkip back to his pokeball. Then, he pulled out an empty pokeball.

May looked at him funny. "Brendan? What are you doing?"

" Wurmple, your mine! " Brendan yelled as he threw the pokeball at the creature. Wurmple turned into a red energy-like substance and flew into the empty pokeball. The ball wobbled once, twice, ding! Wurmple was caught.

A huge grin was plastered on Brendan's face. He ran up to the pokeball that now held Wurmple and picked it up. Holding it up in the air, he said, "Alright! I caught Wurmple!"

"Whoopdy-doo, now move," May said as she pushed passed Brendan.

"What's the matter May? Jealous because I have two more pokemon than you?" Brendan said with a smirk.

May turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "No, it's not about how many pokemon you have! Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'quality over quantity'?"

"Yeah, and I have both quality _and_ quantity," Brendan said.

May immediately thought back to yesterday, when Brendan beat her in a pokemon battle. She knew he was right, but she would NEVER let him insult her and get away with it. "Fine! I'll catch the next pokemon I see!"

May turned around and saw the one thing she never wanted to see again: another Wurmple. "Aw...crap!"

Brendan was trying his hardest to hold back a burst of laughter. He failed miserably, and fell to the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Oh shut up, Brendan!" May said. "It's not funny!"

"Y-yes it is!" Brendan said through his laughter.

May rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled out Torchic's pokeball. "Torchic, go!" She threw the pokeball, and Torchic emerged, ready for a battle.

"Torchic, scratch that Wurmple!" May said.

Torchic ran over to Wurmple and scratched it on the head. Wurmple flinched, but then shot a needle from it's head at Torchic. The needle hit Torchic in her left wing. May knew that attack. It was poison sting.

"Torchic, hang in there!" May shouted. "Scratch it again!"

Instead of using scratch, Torchic did something else. It gathered heat in its mouth and shot small embers at Wurmple, putting small burn marks on it. Wurmple was now very tired.

"Good job Torchic!" May said. She pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it at the injured Wurmple. Wurmple turned into red energy and flew into the pokeball. Wobble, wobble, ding! Wurmple was captured.

May hesitantly walked over to the pokeball. She couldn't believe she actually caught something so...disgusting. She picked it up and put it in an empty space on her belt.

"Good job May! I didn't think you would actually do it," Brendan said.

"Whatever, I'll probably never use it anyway," May said as she shrugged.

Just then, Brendan noticed that Torchic was breathing heavily. She didn't look like she was feeling too well. "Hey, what's wrong with Torchic?"

May blinked. There was something wrong with Torchic? She turned around and looked at the small fiery bird pokemon. Brendan was right. Something was wrong. May walked over to Torchic. She noticed that her left wing looked a little swollen where Wurmple hit her with...poison sting. May knew what was wrong with Torchic immediately. She recalled Torchic to her pokeball.

"Brendan, we need to get to the Oldale pokemon center right away!" May said in a panicked voice.

Brendan tilted his head in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Torchic has been poisoned! It happened when Wurmple hit her with that poison sting!"

Brendan understood immediately. He put his Wurmple's pokeball in an empty slot on his belt, and he and May started running towards Oldale Town. As they did, they noticed a bunch of construction workers up ahead.

_Huh, they weren't here yesterday. I wonder what they're doing here?_ Brendan thought as they ran past the workers.

------------------------------

Brendan and May have both just caught Wurmples. Torchic, however, is not in so good of shape. Can they get to the Oldale pokemon center in time? Or is it curtains for Torchic? Also, what are construction workers doing on route 101? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	8. Trouble In Oldale Town! Part 1

**Trouble In Oldale Town! (Part 1)**

Brendan and May were finally out of route 101. They were now in Oldale Town, and running as fast as they could to the pokemon center. When they reached the doors, they noticed how the automatic doors did not slid open when they got up to them. Brendan tried pulling on them. The doors were shut tight and locked.

"What moron locked the doors to the pokemon center?!" Brendan shouted in frustration.

"That would be me," a male voice said from behind the two young trainers. From the blue scrubs he was wearing, he must be a doctor at the pokemon center.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked.

"My name is Doctor Leroy. I work at this pokemon center."

May walked up to him. "Please open the doors. My Torchic is badly poisoned!"

"I'm sorry, but the pokemon center is closed, due to there being an electrical blow out," Doctor Leroy replied.

Brendan walked up to the man. "But, you must have a spare generator in case of emergency, right?"

"We do, but it's been completely destroyed," Doctor Leroy replied. "There are a lot of, what looks to be, bite marks all over it. It won't turn on."

"Bite marks? From what?" May asked.

Doctor Leroy shook his head. "We don't know. They look very small, but whatever did it also chewed through the cords."

May had a disappointed and worried look on her face. "Then, Torchic is..."

"Wait!" Brendan said, suddenly getting an idea. "Doesn't the pokemart carry antidotes?"

"They do, but they're all sold out. Their next shipment doesn't come for about two days," Doctor Leroy replied.

"Great...when we really need them, they're completely useless!" May yelled in frustration.

Brendan thought for a moment. "Well...what if we help you find out what's doing this?"

Doctor Leroy was surprised. He didn't expect them to want to help. "You would do that? Well, sure, if you find out what causing this, we could start up the power again."

Brendan clasped his hands together. "Alright, it's settled then. We help you solve this problem, and afterwards, you heal Torchic!"

"But, what if we don't make it in time...?" May asked in a sad voice. "What if we don't find the culprit, and it's too late?"

"Aw, come on! You just gotta trust me! We'll fix the power and get your Torchic healed in no time!" Brendan said.

May sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win. I trust you."

"Hey, can we see the generator?" Brendan asked the man.

"Sure, whatever helps you figure out what happened," Doctor Leroy said. He walked up to the doors and unlocked them.

The three of them walked into the darkened pokemon center. Brendan and May looked around for anything that might help them out.

"Here, take these," Doctor Leroy said as he handed them each a flash light.

Brendan and May took the flash lights and clicked them on. Light filled the room, illuminating everything so they could see. It made things much easier.

"Alright gang, let's split up and look for clues!" Brendan said.

May stared at him. "Hey, haven't I heard that somewhere before? Wasn't that from some show about a bunch of teenagers and a talking dog that solved mysteries?"

Brendan quickly thought up a clever lie. "Um...no."

Brendan and May went to search the halls while Doctor Leroy stayed at the front desk, just in case the culprit came by there. The two trainers came to a dark hallway, the only source of light being their flash lights. On the walls were many pictures of nurses and doctors. They walked further down the halls. Finally, they reached the generator room. They walked up to the chewed up generator.

"Woah...." Brendan said, looking at all the bite marks on the massive generator. "Whatever this thing that did this was, it must not have been very happy."

May was surprised, too. "But...what could have—"

Suddenly, the sound of metal crashing to the floor could be heard through the next hall. Brendan and May quickly turned and shone their flashlights in the direction of the sound.

"What was that?!" May asked in a panicked voice.

"I bet it's the culprit. Let's go!" Brendan said.

They ran down the next hall, towards the sound of the crash. They shone their flash lights on the floor. There were many broken syringes and medical tools lying on the floor. Brendan looked around with his flashlight. Just then, he saw a small blur of brown and white turn the corner.

"May, over there!" Brendan said, pointing in the direction of the blur.

They turned the corner and started running after the thing they saw. They caught sight of it running into a larger room. Above the door, a sign read 'E.R.'. They ran into the large room. What they saw...they weren't expecting at all.

"Woah...." Brendan said. "How did all of them get here?!"

May was too shocked to speak. The scene that lay before them, was that of almost 50 Zigzagoons running around the room, wrecking havoc on all the pokemon center's equipment and machines.

------------------------------

Brendan and May have just discovered many Zigzagoons destroying all of the pokemon center's equipment. Why are they doing this? What has caused these Zigzagoon's anger to rise to this high of a level? Can Brendan and May stop them? Find out in part two of Trouble In Oldale Town!

------------------------------


	9. Trouble In Oldale Town! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks. I was in Oregon for spring break...then I just got kinda lazy. I will try to get at least 1-3 chapters a week. With that said, I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Trouble In Oldale Town! (Part 2)**

"We have to do something!" May said.

_Mudkip's water gun attack is too weak to defeat all of them. I need to find something that can help,_ Brendan thought. He looked around the room. Just then, he saw a water pipe. "There!" Brendan shouted as he pointed to the pipe. He grabbed Wurmple's pokeball from his belt. "Go, Wurmple! String shot that pipe!"

Wurmple emerged from the ball and shot a thick strand of gooey string at the pipe.

"Good job, Wurmple!" Brendan said. "Now, May, help me pull the pipe down towards the Zigzagoon."

May and Brendan grabbed the gooey string and started to pull. Suddenly, the string snapped, and May and Brendan fell backwards.

"Owch!" May shouted as she bumped her head against the wall.

Brendan got back up, rubbing his head as he did. "May, I need you to call out your Wurmple and use string shot on that pipe. That way, with both of our Wurmple's working together, the string will be stronger."

May had a look of disgust on her face. She NEVER wanted to use that creepy bug pokemon...ever. She sighed in defeat and pulled out Wurmple's pokeball. "Alright Wurmple, use string shot on that pipe!"

"You too, Wurmple!" Brendan shouted to his Wurmple.

The two red worm pokemon both shot gooey strings at the pipe, the strings entwining as they did. The pipe was now stuck to the strings.

Brendan and May grabbed the strings.

"Alright, on the count of three..." Brendan said. "One...two...three! Pull!"

The two young trainers pulled with all their strength. The pipe started to bend a little.

"Harder!" Brendan shouted.

They pulled harder on the pipe, and it was now bent far enough. Water started shooting out of it like a fire hose, spraying all the Zigzagoons as it did. The Zigzagoons were now floating down the watery hall way and out the door. Dr. Leroy stared in amazement as all of the Zigzagoons were flushed out of the building.

Brendan and May sat down on the wet floor, exhausted.

"Man, that was hard!" May whined.

Brendan laughed a little. May noticed this.

"What's so funny?!" May asked

"Nothing," Brendan said. "Just the fact that you act like a child when it comes to hard work!" This earned him a punch in the arm from May. Brendan rubbed his arm.

Brendan and May each took out their Wurmple's pokeballs, ready to return them, when suddenly...

"Woah! Look!" Brendan shouted, pointed to the two Wurmples in front of them.

Their Wurmples were glowing bright. Their bright glowing forms started to change shape and become more rounded.

"They're evolving!" May said as she and Brendan stared in amazement.

When the Wurmples were done evolving, Brendan's Wurmple looked kind of like a purple ball of yarn, while May's looked almost exactly the same, except her's was pure white.

May took out her pokedex to see what they were. She looked up her pokemon first.

"Silcoon: It prepares for evolution using the energy it stored as a Wurmple. It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes."

She then looked up Brendan's pokemon.

"Cascoon: To avoid detection by its enemies, it hides motionlessly beneath large leaves and in the gaps of branches. It also attaches dead leaves to its body for camouflage."

"Alright!" Brendan yelled, jumping up and down. "Great job Wurm- I mean, Cascoon!"

"Wow! You're pretty strong, Silcoon!" May said.

"Heh, see May? Bug pokemon aren't bad!" Brendan said.

May rolled her eyes. "I said she was strong, that's all."

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "She? How do you know it's a girl?"

May smiled a little. "Because only a girl could be as pretty as Silcoon!"

"Psh, whatever! Cascoon is better anyway," Brendan retorted, crossing his arms and acting childish.

A few hours later...

"Thanks for all of your help!" Dr. Leroy said. "Thanks to you, we were able to get the pokemon center restored to normal."

"You're welcome!" May said.

"No prob!" Brendan said with a smirk.

"Now, you said something about an injured Torchic?" Dr. Leroy asked.

"Yes, here." May handed Dr. Leroy Torchic's pokeball. "Please, hurry!"

"Don't worry, I'll have you're Torchic back to normal in no time," Dr. Leroy assured her.

About half an hour passed and Dr. Leroy came out with Torchic's pokeball. He walked over to May and handed it to her, saying that Torchic was just fine now.

"Thank you so much!" May said.

"You're welcome!" Dr. Leroy said with a smile.

The two trainers started to leave when something white and brown caught May's eye. "Hey, um, you go on Brendan, I'll be out in a minute."

Brendan nodded and walked outside. A few minutes later, May walked outside. Brendan was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Jeez! What took you so long?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to...do something before we left," May said. "So, where are we going next?"

Brendan looked around. He then spun around and pointed in a random direction. "That way!" He said, pointing to a route east of Oldale Town.

"Wow, what a great sense of navigation," May said sarcastically.

"Yup!" Brendan said with a huge grin. "So, uh, do you know where that place leads?"

May thought for a moment. "I remember my dad and I going there one time to research some wild pokemon. That's route 102. It leads to Petalburg City."

As soon as May said 'Petalburg City', Brendan froze. "Uh, let's pick another direction!" He said.

May raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because...uh...I heard there were a bunch of wild pokemon attacking the town! It's dangerous!"

"Brendan...." May started. "How the hell could you have heard something as stupid as that, when you've only been here for two days, and you've been with me the whole time?"

Brendan quickly thought up an excuse. "Um...God told me?"

May rolled her eyes. "Sure he did. Well, we're going to Petalburg, and that's final!"

Brendan sighed in defeat. "Fine, but...what if giant wild pokemon that were infected with some kind of virus that turned them feral, and also gave them the face of Britney Spears, attacked us?!"

"Brendan...." May said. "Quit with that big imagination of yours, and grow some balls while you're at it."

Brendan was at a loss for words, so he gave up. The two of them finally left Oldale Town and started walking towards Petalburg.

------------------------------

Brendan and May, having finally healed Torchic, journey toward Petalburg. With their combined pokemon, and their new Cascoon and Silcoon, will they make it past route 102? Also, why is Brendan so hesitant about going to Petalburg City? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	10. Battle On Route 102!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any form.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry to all readers. I have been on a huge writer's block. I know I said all that 1-3 chapters a week crap. I can't gaurantee that. Chapters will come at random now, so keep an eye out for 'em. Enjoy chapter 10 after what seems like forever!**

**Battle On Route 102!**

Brendon and May walked lazily along route 102. The sun was high in the afternoon sky. If there was one word to describe this day, it would be 'OMFGit'shotterthanhell!'.

"Ungh...when are we gonna get to the city?" Brendan asked tiredly.

"Quit...complaining...." May said as she started to wobble a little. "It's not...that...hot."

Suddenly, May collapsed. Right as she was about to fall, Brendan quickly caught her.

"Woah!" Brendan yelled. "May! Hey, May are you alright?"

May slowly opened her eyes to see that Brendan's face was only inches away from hers. Her eyes widened and she immediately grabbed a frying pan out of her pouch and smacked him with it.

"Pervert!" she yelled. "Don't you ever get that close to me again!"

Brendan rubbed his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?! I catch you and _this_ is how you repay me? Why do you have a frying pan anyway?!"

May sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were trying to...never mind." She put the frying pan back and smiled. "Anyway, I'm always prepared for a journey!"

Brendan blinked. "Man, you're one weird girl...." he said under his breath.

May got the frying pan back out and held it up in the air, threatening to smack him senseless again. "What was that?!"

Brendan waved his arms in front of his face and smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

After about another ten minutes of walking, they came across a crowd of people standing in a circle and cheering. There seemed to be something going on in the middle of the large crowd.

"Hm?" Brendan stopped walking for a moment. "Wonder what's going on there?"

May stopped to look at the crowd, too. "I don't know. Let's check it out!"

Brendan and May ran towards the crowd of people and tried to get a better look. There was a pokemon battle going on in the middle of the crowd. There was a man with blond, spiky hair. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white muscle shirt. He was battling, using a small bird pokemon that was blue and had a red chest. His opponent was a small boy, around the age of ten, who wore a bug catcher's hat and he carried a net around with him. He had a moth-like pokemon that had a purple body and green wings.

"Get 'em Taillow! " the blond-haired man yelled. "Use your peck attack and wipe the floor with that bug!"

"Don't let that flying chicken scare you, Dustox!" the younger boy shouted. "Use stun spore!"

The pokemon known as Dustox emitted a cloud of yellow particles around the field. It was no match for Taillow though. The bird pokemon closed its eyes and flew right through the stun spore, and struck Dustox right in the stomach. Dustox flew back a few feet, but the match wasn't over yet.

Brendan and May watched as the two pokemon exchanged blows. Each attack more powerful than the last. Brendan took this opportunity to take out his pokedex and check out these two new pokemon.

"Taillow: Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry."

"Dustox: The evolved form of Cascoon. It is a nocturnal pokemon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of street lights at night. It releases highly toxic powder from its wings."

Brendan looked closer at Dustox. "So, that's what my Cascoon will become next, huh? Cool!"

May noticed the goofy look on Brendan's face when he saw Dustox. "Ugh...that's disgusting! How can you like that thing?!"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Well _sorry_ if I'd rather collect strong pokemon than cute ones!"

"Are you kidding me?!" May said. "My Silcoon could beat your Cascoon in strength _and_ cuteness!"

Brendan grinned. "That sounds like a challenge!"

May grinned, too, "I think it is!"

Brendan then immediately changed his expression to a more goofy and determined one. "Right after I beat the winner of this match!"

Suddenly, Taillow delivered the final blow to Dustox and knocked him out.

"Heh," the spiky-haired man chuckled. "Looks like I win...as usual! Did you think that a loser like you could beat me, Vincent Armstrong? Ha! Who are you trying to fool?"

The boy called back his Dustox and looked like he was about to cry.

"Heh, time to pay up ya little snot!" Vincent said as he grabbed the boy and took his wallet out of his pocket. "Tch, not much, but it'll do for now."

Brendan jumped in from the crowd in front of the boy. "Hey, leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Um...and you are?"

"My name's Brendan Richards from Littleroot Town!" Brendan said. "And if you're going to be a jackass to little kids and steal their money, I'll have to do something about that!"

Suddenly, a tall, burly man grabbed Brendan by the collar and lifted him up. "Hey! this fight is for real trainers, not annoying little kids, so hit the road!"

"Wait!" Vincent said with and amused smile on his face. "Put him down."

The tall man did as he was told and dropped Brendan on the ground.

Vincent walked up to Brendan. "Okay then, Brendan. If you're brave enough to stand up to me, then you must have some skill. I'll make you a deal. If you beat me, I'll give the brat his money back. If you lose, I'll take all of your pokemon!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" May shouted. "You can't just take someone's pokemon!"

Vincent grabbed a pokeball and spun it on his finger. "So, what do you say? Deal?" he asked, ignoring May. He held out his other hand for Brendan to shake as an agreement to their deal.

Brendan thought for a moment. If he won, he could get the kid's money back...and May would totally think that he was awesome. But if he lost, it would mean the end to his new career as a pokemon trainer. He made up his mind.

"I didn't come this far just to back down now." He shook Vincent's hand. "Your on!"

The two pokemon trainers stood on opposite ends of the battle field.

"What are the rules?" Brendan asked.

"One pokemon each! So pick wisely!" Vincent said.

"That's fine with me," Brendan said.

"Taillow, show him what real power is!" Vincent yelled as he sent Taillow out to fight yet another battle.

_That Taillow again?_ Brendan thought. _Shouldn't he let it rest for a while longer?_

"Hey, pipsqueak! Are you gonna send out your pokemon or are you chickening out already?" Vincent taunted.

Brendan narrowed his eyes at him. He grabbed a pokeball off his belt and threw it. "Go, Poochyena!"

Poochyena popped out of the pokeball and stood ten feet away from Taillow. The two pokemon stared at each other with fire in their eyes. They were each ready to attack on their master's command. Poochyena was hyped up and ready. Taillow, however, looked a little exhausted. He was still going to fight nevertheless. His will was very strong.

"Poochyena, tackle!" Brendan called out his attack.

"Taillow, dodge it and follow up with a peck attack!" Vincent ordered.

Poochyena ran head on at Taillow. At the last second, Taillow dodged the assault and flew up into the air. He clamped his beak tight and dove toward Poochyena. Poochyena didn't have time to dodge it. He was knocked backward a few feet.

"Poochyena, shake it off and use bite!" Brendan said.

Poochyena ran at Taillow and jumped at him with his teeth ready to bite into its wing. Taillow dodged that one, too, by flying in the air.

"Heh, you just don't get it, do ya?" Vincent asked. "Taillow's just too fast for that mutt of yours."

Brendan clenched his teeth. Suddenly, he got an idea. Taillow has a lot of speed and accuracy...and what move reduces those things?

"Poochyena, blind him with sand attack!" Brendan commanded.

Poochyena turned his back to Taillow and dug his claws into the ground, tossing the dirt backwards. The dirt flew into Taillow's eyes, temporarily making his vision blurry.

"Argh! Taillow, you idiot! How could you fall for that?!" Vincent shouted.

"Poochyena, Taillow's still weak from the last battle. Finish him off with a tackle!" Brendan yelled.

Poochyena ran at high speed toward Taillow. This time, he got a direct hit on him. Taillow fell to the ground knocked out. The match was over.

Brendan ran up to Poochyena. "That was great, Poochyena!" He scratched Poochyena's head. He reached into his pocket and got out a PokeTreat. He gave it to Poochyena, who ate it and wagged his tail happily.

May, who was watching the battle from the sidelines, was amazed at how well Brendan fought with his pokemon. "I guess he's not a complete moron after all."

Vincent frowned angrily. "Damn it, Taillow! You're so weak!" He walked up to the fallen bird pokemon and got out his pokeball. "There's no way someone as weak as you can be on my team!" Suddenly, the pokeball began to glow blue, along with Taillow.

Brendan and Poochyena ran up to him. "Hey! What did you just do?!"

Vincent smirked. "I released him, what do you think I did? He's a weakling, and he belongs with the rest of his weakling friends back in the forest where I found him."

Brendan was angry now. "There's no such thing as a weak pokemon! There's only a weak trainer! You didn't raise him right, or let him rest, that's why he lost!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Whatever, pipsqueak. Here...." He grabbed a wallet out of his pocket and tossed it at Brendan. "It's the kid's money."

Brendan caught the wallet, his eyes never once leaving Vincent's.

Vincent turned to his 'friends'. "Come on guys, let's leave this place. I need to find stronger pokemon."

When Vincent was gone, Brendan called Poochyena back into his pokeball and turned to the kid who lost earlier. "Here, this is yours." He handed the wallet to the kid.

The kid's face lit up. "Thanks mister! You're really strong."

"Your welcome," Brendan said with a grin.

May walked up to the two boys. "Brendan that was amazing!"

_Sweet! It worked! She thinks I'm awesome!_ Brendan thought.

May turned to the kid. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Alex," the boy known as Alex replied.

"Well, Alex, it's nice to meet you! I'm May, and my friend here is Brendan," May said.

Brendan looked back at the Taillow Vincent released. "Hey, May, I'll be right back."

May and Alex watched as Brendan approached the Taillow. He bent down next to it. Taillow's eyes slowly opened to look up at him, no longer having the fire in them that he did earlier, but now, a lonely and defeated look.

"Hey, Taillow, hold on a second." Brendan reached into his bag and got out a potion that he stole from May while she wasn't looking. "Here."

Brendan sprayed Taillow with the potion. Taillow's wounds were healed instantly. He flapped his wings to stretch, the liveliness was back in him again.

"There you go. That feels better now, right?" Brendan asked with a grin.

Taillow nodded happily. He then nudged on Brendan's belt and an empty pokeball fell off of it. Taillow pecked on the ball once, and it opened, capturing Taillow inside it.

Brendan blinked. "Woah!"

May walked up to him leaned over to look at the pokeball. "Well, looks like Taillow wants you to be his new master."

Brendan picked up the pokeball that held his new friend. He grinned. "Welcome to the team, Taillow. I promise I'll take better care of you than Vincent did."

They both got up and stretched. May then realized something. "Hey, I never got my rematch!"

"I think my pokemon need a rest before we battle again," Brendan said.

May frowned. "Crap! That idiot Vincent stole my battle time!"

Brendan chuckled. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, it'll be next time all right. You owe me," May said threateningly.

Brendan put his hands behind his head and started to whistle as he walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" May yelled as she ran after him.

------------------------------

And so, Brendan got a new pokemon, Alex got his money back, and May didn't get anything in the end. Life works out great! But what new threat lies ahead for our heroes. Will we finally find out why Brendan is so hesitant about going to Petalburg City? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	11. Father

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you already know I don't own pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer, writing fanfiction about my own creation.**

**Chapter 11: Father...**

Back on the trail again, Brendan and May walked lazily down the path leading to Petalburg City. As they walked, May noticed a troubled look on Brendan's face.

"Hey, Brendan, what's wrong?"

Brendan looked away then answered, "Nothing."

May furrowed her eye brows in annoyance. "You know, you suck at lying. Do you just not want to talk about it?"

Brendan looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face. "I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out when we get to Petalburg."

This made May blink a few times with a blank expression on her face. She decided to let it drop...for now. "_I wonder what's up with him? He's been acting this way ever since we left from Oldale Town."_

Within another ten minutes of walking, a small town could be seen just up ahead. Brendan and May guessed that it was Petalburg. The fact that there was a sign in front of them that had 'PETALBURG CITY' written on it didn't hurt either. May's face lit up when they entered the town. There were beautiful flowers around almost all the houses. Large trees surrounded the town, much like Littleroot. There was a small lake off to the side of a huge building that read 'PETALBURG GYM'. All in all, Petalburg City was...

"Beautiful..." May said, breathless.

Brendan scoffed. "Sure, if you liked the movie _Anne of Green Gables_."

This comment earned Brendan another frying pan to the face.

"Oh come on! Like you can say you don't think it's pretty!" May said.

"Well _sorry_ if I don't think some boring old town is pretty anymore," Brendan said while rubbing his cheek.

May blinked. "Anymore? You mean, you've been here before?"

Brendan mentally smacked himself, which, for some reason, made his cheek hurt even more. "Yeah...I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. You see, my old man moved here about a month ago. He, my mom and I used to come here a lot on vacation. After they divorced, he moved here on some 'official business'."

"So, you're dad lives here? Why don't we go see him!" May suggested.

"No!" Brendan answered quickly.

May looked confused. "Why not?"

Brendan looked around frantically. "Um, I mean, we can't! H-he's out of t-town."

May stared at him. "Wow, and I thought you were bad at lying before."

Suddenly, it hit her. No, not realization, a giant, red ball smacked her in the back of the head.

"Owch!" May yelled. She turned around to see a small boy in the street, about the age of nine. He was laughing so hard you would think he was some sort of Mankey that just snorted some crack.

"Ha Ha! I hit you!" the boy shouted while pointing at May.

May was fuming. "You little twerp! Don't you have any manners?!"

Suddenly, a bus came out of nowhere and ran into the kid at high speed, sending him flying into a bush.

Brendan and May blinked with their mouths open.

"Wow...karma's a bitch ain't it?" Brendan commented.

Brendan and May decided it was about time for lunch, so they headed to the nearest fast food joint. The closest place was McDonalds. When the two of them got there, Brendan headed up to the counter and ordered five Big Macs. The lady at the counter blinked along with May.

"Okie dokie, five heart attacks on a bun," the lady said as typed in the order. "And what will you have miss?"

May looked at the menu up on the back wall. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and a coke."

The lady at the counter typed up the orders and was back within minutes with their food. Brendan and May took their seats at a booth.

"Um, two questions..." May said. "Are you actually going to eat all that? And why would you waste your money on all that?"

Brendan looked at her and laughed. "It's not _all_ for me, May." He reached for his pokeballs and let out all his pokemon. Mudkip and Poochyena jumped up next to him on the seat. Silcoon sat up on the table while Taillow stood next to him. Brendan unwrapped all the burgers and placed them in front of his pokemon.

"Dig in everyone!" Brendan said with a grin.

May watched as Brendan and his pokemon scarfed their Big Macs down like the animals they were. Yes that included Brendan, too. "Ugh, you really are an idiot!"

Brendan, Poochyena, and Mudkip all looked up at her with confusion in their eyes and half-eaten burgers in their mouths. "What do you mean, May?" Brendan mumbled with the burger still in his mouth.

May rolled her eyes. "I mean you don't even know what pokemon eat, do you? They're _supposed_ to be eating specially blended pokemon food, not those greasy, mad cow-diseased, meat-imported-from-Switzerland burgers!"

Brendan scoffed. "I think I know what my pokemon like to eat, May. Besides, if they're such horrible burgers, then why are you eating them?"

May blinked. She shook her head. "That's not the point! The point is that it's not healthy for your pokemon!"

Brendan waved it off. "Sure, whatever. You know I beat you."

May raised an eyebrow. "'Beat me'? What are you talking about?"

Brendan smirked. "I totally thought of a comeback to what you said! Therefore, you were speechless and you couldn't argue back with me!"

"I wasn't even competing!" May fumed.

"_Riiiiiight,"_ Brendan said as he winked at her.

May rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You're so annoying!"

After they finished eating, Brendan called back his pokemon, and he and May went to the pokemart to buy supplies. May bought a few extra pokeballs and some potions. She also got some pokemon food for both her's and Brendan's pokemon -- she felt sorry for his pokemon. Brendan bought some pokeballs and a potion. The two of them left the pokemart after getting their items.

"Where to now?" Brendan asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The pokemon gym of course!" May replied.

Brendan froze when he heard this. "Um...how about we look around some more first?" He started to walk away.

"Stop right there!" May shouted as she crossed her arms.

Brendan slowly turned his head towards her. He laughed nervously. "Y-yes?"

"You've been so hesitant about going to this place ever since we left Oldale, " May said. " What's wrong with you? Don't you want to beat all the gym leaders and become a pokemon master?" She gave him a sly grin. "Or are you chickening out now?"

"I'm not chickening out!" Brendan fumed. "It's just that..." He looked away and sighed. "Fine, whatever. You'll see for yourself when we get to the gym."

May blinked. She hadn't seen Brendan so...depressed. Was there something he was hiding from her about this place? More specifically, about the gym?

The two of them walked in silence over to the gym. Brendan reached for the brass handles of the gym doors. He took a deep breath, and then opened them. The inside of the gym was pretty simple. The floor was made of brown bamboo wood. The walls were painted white, and on the back wall was a set of doors. The main attraction of the room, however, was the man who stood in the middle of the room. He was an older man, about in his late thirties or early forties. He had grayish black hair and a face that looked wise and confident. He wore casual clothes: khakis and a navy blue jacket with a black undershirt. His face lit up when he saw Brendan and May.

"Welcome trainers!" the man greeted with a smile.

May grinned when she saw the man. She instantly recognized him. "Norman Richards? I didn't know you were the gym leader!"

"And I didn't know you were traveling with Brendan," Norman said.

May blinked. "You know Brendan?"

Norman smirked. "Yes, very well actually."

Brendan turned his gaze to Norman. "Hey...dad."

May's eyes widened. "W-w-what?!" She turned to Brendan. "He's your father?!"

Brendan had an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah."

Norman smiled. "It's good to see you again, Brendan. How is Kathryn?"

"Mom's...well, honestly, she's probably in jail now," Brendan admitted.

Norman's eyes widened. "In jail? What for?"

Brendan frowned. His eyes told Norman everything he needed to know.

Norman sighed. "I see. So it happened again." Brendan nodded.

Norman walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You know I wanted to take you with me so badly. But your mother won full custody. I tried everything to pursued her to let you go, but she refused."

Brendan nodded in understanding. "I know you did. It's fine."

Norman shook his head. "No, it's not. Tell you what, how about when you're done with your adventure, you come live with me?"

Brendan's eyes widened. "Really?" Norman nodded.

May was on the verge of tears. "Such a touching moment...."

The moment was over, however, when the door suddenly opened. A boy with green, slightly spiky hair walked through. He wore a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and brown cargo pants. He walked over to Norman.

"Excuse me, Mr. Richards," the boy addressed. "I came to get my first pokemon."

------------------------------

Brendan has just met up with his father, the gym leader of Petalburg City. This came as a surprise to May. But why was he so reluctant to come here? And who is this new boy that joined the scene? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


	12. Wally

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. **

**(A/N): I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm just the kind of person who doesn't update things for a long time, but don't worry, I haven't given up yet.**

**Chapter 12: Wally**

Norman Grinned. "Wally! It's good to see you again. Oh! This is perfect!" He turned to Brendan. "Brendan, this is Wally Evans. He's the son of a good friend of mine. He's moving to Verdanturf to live with his aunt and uncle, so he wanted a pokemon to keep him company. I'd like you to show him how to catch his very first pokemon."

Brendan sighed. "Alright, sure, I've got nothin' better to do."

Norman handed Wally five empty pokeballs. "These will allow you to capture wild pokemon. Unfortunately, I'm out of training pokemon, so Brendan can lend you one of his to battle with."

Brendan rolled his eyes. How nice of his dad to _ask_ first.

"Okay, thanks," Wally said. He turned to Brendan with a polite smile. "So, you're Brendan?"

"Yeah," Brendan replied, bored. "Nice to meet'cha."

With that said, Brendan lead Wally out the door, while May stayed behind to talk to Norman for a while. The two boys started walking through town. Brendan decided to break the silence.

"So, you're name's Walter?" he asked.

"Wally," Wally corrected.

"Right. So, why are you moving? Did you just get bored of this place?" Brendan asked.

"Well, my mom was always over-protective of me since I was born with a weak body," Wally said. "She heard that the air is a lot cleaner in Verdanturf, so she thinks my health will improve if I move there." He rolled his eyes at his statement. "My health actually got better a long time ago, but it gives me an excuse to get away from my crazy mom, so I don't mind."

Brendan grinned. "So, this pokemon catching thing is just for company? You don't actually want to become a trainer and see the world?"

Wally looked deep in thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've...never really thought about it before. I guess the whole 'exploring the world' idea just seems somewhat...scary to me."

Brendan blinked. "You're afraid? I think it's fun!"

"Where are you from?" Wally asked.

Brendan looked up at the sky. "I moved here with my mom from Johto not that long ago, to Littleroot Town. I always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, to go on my own journey and see the world."

"Don't you ever get homesick?" Wally asked.

Brendan looked down. Memories of the night he left came rushing back to him. "No."

Wally looked around. They were just outside of town now. "Is this where wild pokemon usually roam?"

Brendan took in there surroundings. "Yeah, looks like it." He looked around a little. He then noticed something small moving around near a bush. It was a pokemon. It had a white body, with a green head, closed eyes, and two red plates sticking out from the top of its head like a mohawk. "Hey, look over there!"

Wally looked at the small creature with interest. He liked the color green, so this pokemon intrigued him. "What is that?"

"I'll check it out," Brendan said. He flipped open his pokedex and a picture of the creature appeared on it.

"Ralts: A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and pokemon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility_._"

Wally grinned. "Alright! Time to catch it!"

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Um, it doesn't just work that way."

Wally blinked. "What do you mean?"

"First, you have to weaken it." Brendan pulled out Mudkip's pokeball and tossed it to Wally. "Here, use my Mudkip to fight it."

Wally nodded. "Alright. Mudkip, go!"

He threw the pokeball and a bright light shone from it, releasing the small, blue, mud-fish pokemon from its core. Mudkip looked from Wally to Brendan, confused as to why it wasn't his master who summoned him.

Brendan grinned. "It's okay, Mudkip. Wally just needs to borrow you for this battle, so be a good boy and listen to what he says, okay?"

Mudkip jumped happily in response. He turned to the wild Ralts, awaiting his "temporary master's" command.

"Okay, um..." Wally hesitated. He turned back to Brendan. "Hey, um, what moves does Mudkip know?"

"He knows tackle, growl, and water gun," Brendan replied. "Good luck."

Wally turned back to the battle waiting to happen. "Okay, Mudkip, use tackle!"

Mudkip dashed towards Ralts. He slammed his head against Ralts, sending him flying back a little. The Ralts got back up quickly. It wouldn't go down that easily.

Wally grinned. "Okay, now use water gun!"

Mudkip gathered water in his mouth. He sent a stream of it flying at Ralts, knocking it back down. The Ralts got back up though, and it was still for a moment. About a second later, small, purple waves of energy were heading towards Mudkip. They engulfed him, and made him somewhat dizzy.

"It's using confusion," Brendan said. He had seen that move before when Chris, back in Johto, was fighting against an Alakazam, and it used that move against his Rapidash.

Wally gritted his teeth. "Come on, Mudkip, shake it off! Hit Ralts with another tackle!"

Mudkip snapped out of his dizzy state. He charged one last time at the weary Ralts, sending it smacking against a tree.

"Now, Wally!" Brendan shouted.

Wally nodded. He took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the weakened Ralts. Brendan and Wally waited in anticipation as the ball shook once...twice...three times, and it was caught!

Wally grinned. "Yes! I did it!" He walked over to the pokeball and held it up, examining it. "Ralts, you and I are gonna be buddies now."

Brendan smirked. Wally reminded him of himself when he got his first pokemon. He was so happy, and he didn't feel so alone anymore. It's a great feeling. "Nice job, Wally."

Wally called back Mudkip and handed him back to Brendan. "Thanks for helping me out."

Brendan grinned and put his hands behind his head. "No problem!"

The two of them walked back to the gym and headed inside. May and Norman were talking about everything that happened so far. Norman walked up to the two boys.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was great!" Wally said. "I caught a Ralts."

Norman smiled. "Good job!"

"Hey, dad...." Brendan said.

"Hm? What is it?" Norman asked.

"You're a gym leader, right?" Brendan asked. "Well, I'm gonna get all eight gym badges and enter the Pokemon League. So let's fight!"

Everyone in the room stared at Brendan. Was he really that crazy?

Norman laughed slightly. "I think it's still a bit early for you to be fighting me. You're still just a beginner."

Brendan didn't give up though. "Come on! I'm strong enough. Three on three, you and me, if I win, I get the gym badge."

Norman sighed. "I should've known. You were always a persistent kid. Alright, fine, one match. If I win, you have to collect five gym badges before fighting me again."

Brendan grinned. "You're on!"

------------------------------

Brendan has just helped Wally catch his first pokemon. But now, a gym badge is within his reach. Does he have the power to reach out and take it? Or will he be defeated by his own father. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------

**(A/N) I went back to the old chapters and fixed some things. Mostly just grammer errors. And I'd also like to thank Luda59 for pointing out the fact that in chapter 10, I said Brendan's last name was Norman instead of Richards. Sorry, I was thinking of something else at the time. I fixed that, too, though. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading and enjoy!**


	13. First Gym Battle!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Pokemon...blah, blah, blah (Insert random crap nobody cares about) On with the story!**

**First Gym Battle!**

Brendan stood on a platform on the far left side of the room, while Norman stood on a plaform on the far right side of the room. May and Wally stood on the sidelines, watching as the battle between a father and son was about to ensue. Who would win? Brendan or Norman?

"Norman," May and Wally agreed in unison. Brendan was strong for a beginner, but he was no match for a gym leader, yet.

"Alright Brendan, you know the rules. This will be a three on three pokemon battle. And I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my son," Norman said, sounding like a true gym leader.

Brendan readied Poochyena's pokeball. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Go Poochyena!" He threw the pokeball, letting the small, black and gray pokemon out onto the battle field.

Poochyena barked in excitement. He readied himself for the battle.

Norman smirked. He grabbed a pokeball from his vest. "Go, Vigoroth!" The large, sloth-like pokemon emerged from the pokeball, waiting for a command.

Brendan smirked. _A Vigoroth, huh? If it's anything like the ones from the moving company, then this should be a snap!_ "Alright, Poochyena, let's start this match off with a bite attack!"

Poochyena ran towards Vigoroth, baring his teeth, ready to sink them into the flesh of his opponent. But Norman had other plans for Vigoroth....

"Vigoroth, slash Poochyena!" Norman ordered.

Just as Poochyena jumped up to bite him, Vigoroth swiped one of his massive, black claws at Poochyena, slashing across his stomach, and sending him flying across the room. The move did a lot of damage to Poochyena. He tried to stand up, but it was no use. It was a one-hit K.O.

Brendan's eyes widened. "What?!"

Norman smirked. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that, son."

Brendan Called back Poochyena. He was worried about the little guy, being hit with an attack like that, but he would heal him after the match. He grabbed another pokeball and threw it. "Go, Mudkip!"

"Mudkip! Kip, mud, kiiiiip!" the small, mud-fish pokemon shouted as it emerged from it's pokeball.

"Vigoroth, use earthquake!" Norman commanded.

Vigoroth clasped his claws together and pounded them on the ground, sending a large tremor heading towards Mudkip.

"Mudkip, dodge it and use water gun!" Brendan shouted.

Mudkip jumped over the tremor just as it was about to hit. He gathered water in his mouth and send it spiraling towards Vigoroth. The water splashed him in the face, but Vigoroth didn't really seem to notice.

"Slash him, Vigoroth!" Norman said.

Before Mudkip could reach the ground, claws were scraping against him, knocking him out in the same way Poochyena had gone down.

Brendan called back Mudkip. He gritted his teeth. _Damn! That Vigoroth is too powerful! The only one I have left is Cascoon, since Taillow's probably still tired, but all he knows is...that's it!_ Brendan suddenly had a great idea.

"Do you want to give up?" Norman asked.

Brendan smirked. "If I gave up now, I would be letting down myself and my pokemon. The match isn't over yet! Go Cascoon!" He threw his last pokeball, sending out the small, cocoon-like pokemon.

May slapped her face. "Oh, man, what's he thinking? He's just hurting his pokemon. There's no way he can win this!"

"I don't know, May," Wally said. "By the look on his face, I'd say Brendan has a plan."

May looked over to Wally, then to Brendan. He did have a certain look on his face. It was a look of determination.

"Alright, Cascoon! Hit 'em with a string shot!" Brendan yelled.

Cascoon shot a burst of gooey string at Vigoroth, temporarily making him immobile.

"Alright, now use harden!" Brendan commanded.

Everyone watched as a sort of silvery sheen covered Cascoon's body.

Norman blinked. What was Brendan planning? Surely his son knew better than to make one of his pokemon a sitting duck.

Wally blinked. "Never mind, he's an idiot."

"You just now realized that?" May asked.

"Alright Vigoroth, finish this match with one final slash attack!" Norman ordered.

Vigoroth broke out of his gooey prison and ran towards Cascoon. He slashed his claws across the cocoon-like pokemon's hard shell, sending it flying back a little.

Norman smirked. "This match is ov—huh?"

Cascoon's shell started to crack where it was slashed at. The crack grew wider and wider, until suddenly, a large, moth-like pokemon with a purple body and green wings flew from the confines of its cocoon.

"Did Cascoon just—!" May was speechless.

Brendan grinned. "Yes! My plan worked! When you slashed my Cascoon, it split open his shell, turning him into a Dustox!"

Norman was honestly impressed. He hadn't expected this. "Brendan...." He smirked. "Good thinking. I'd expect nothing less from you."

"Now, Dustox, use stun-spore!" Brendan yelled.

Dustox flew above Vigoroth and flapped its wings at incredible speeds. Orange powder emminated from its wings and landed on Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth, shake it off!" Norman yelled. But it was no use. Vigoroth couldn't move.

"Now, use confusion!" Brendan said.

Dustox focused its mind. It made waves of purple energy surround Vigoroth. Vigoroth couldn't stand it anymore. He fell to the ground, knocked out.

Norman called back Vigoroth, impressed by how good his son was doing, for a beginner that is. He grabbed another pokeball and threw it. "Go, Linoone!"

A brown and white, ferret-like pokemon emerged from the pokeball. Brendan guessed it must be the evolved form of a Zigzagoon, since they looked so much alike.

"Okay, Dustox, use stun spore again!" Brendan said.

Dustox released the orange powder again, right over Linoone.

"Linoone, dodge it and use headbutt!" Norman ordered.

Linoone ran out of the way of Dustox's stun-spore. He jumped up and rammed his head into the moth pokemon. Dustox fell to the ground. The match was over.

Brendan called back Dustox. His head hung low so that his eyes were hidden in the shadows of his bandana.

Norman frowned. "Brendan...."

"That...was..." Brendan looked up at Norman, a huge grin plastered on his face. "AWESOME!"

May, Wally, and Norman blinked. He was happy that he lost?

"I may have lost, but at least I defeated one of your pokemon, so I know I'm getting stronger," Brendan said. "Plus, I got a really cool Dustox out of it!"

Norman smiled at his son's optimistic attitude. "Good job, son."

Brendan, May, Wally, and Norman walked out of the battle room and back outside of the gym. The sun was starting to set and dark clouds were covering the sky.

"It's getting late, and I think it's going to rain soon," Norman commented. "Maybe you guys should stay over at my house for tonight."

"Okay, that would be nice," May said. _Then maybe I can finally shower._

"Sure!" Brendan said.

"I'm gonna head home now," Wally said. "I'll leave in the morning. Oh, and thanks for helping me Brendan and Mr. Richards." With that, Wally ran off to his house before it could rain.

"Well, anyway, let's get inside before it rains," Norman said.

Brendan and May spent the night at Norman's house. They talked about their adventure so far and everything that happened. The next morning, Brendan healed his pokemon at the pokemon center while May stocked up on items, particularly potions since she seemed to be missing a few.

And now they were back on the road again. Well, more like just at the exit to Petalburg City, leading to Route 104. They were all packed, refreshed, and ready to go.

"Hey! Brendan, May!" a familiar voice yelled from behind.

Brendan and May turned around. They saw Wally running up to them with a smile.

"Hey, are you guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" May asked.

"Yeah, Verdanturf is a long walk from here, so I want to get an early start," Wally replied.

"Verdanturf?" Brendan asked. "Well, we're bound to go there eventually. Why you come with us?"

Wally blinked. "You want me to come with you guys?"

May smiled. "Yeah, that would be a great idea!"

Wally thought for a moment. "Well, I would like the company. Okay, I'll join you."

And with that, Brendan and May, along with their new addition to the team, Wally, set off once again on their adventure.

------------------------------

Brendan lost to Norman, but he didn't let the defeat get him down. And now, with Wally on their team, what adventures lie ahead for the pokemon trainer trio? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon Emerald: The Grand Adventure!

------------------------------


End file.
